Delapan Hal Tentang Kamu
by LotusCrimson
Summary: hanya sebuah diary manis yang ditulis oleh Sasuke tentang Naruto. cerita picisan diantara lembar yang lain. warning: fem!Sasu


**judul**: tujuh hal tentang kamu

**genre**: romance (yang ancur), family

**pair: **Naruto X Fem!Sasuke

**rate:** T+? M? kagak tau ah

**1.****Kamu itu susah ditebak**

"Kau... hamil?"

tidak ada jawaban. gadis itu -sasuke- menundukan kepalanya. tidak berani menatap akan wajah pacarnya yang terlihat terkejut. tubuhnya yang dingin karena telanjang, semakin terasa menusuk hingga ketulang ketika mendengar suara aneh dari orang yang sangat ia cintai, Namikaze Naruto. mereka telah sering melakukannya, bahkan tanpa pengaman. ia telah menduga semua ini akan terjadi... namun Naruto tak pernah mau mendengarkan.

ia takut... ia takut Naruto akan meninggalkannya karena ia mengandung. ia takut Naruto pergi jauh darinya. ia tidak mau itu terjadi. namun ia juga tidak mau menggugurkan kandungannya. itu anaknya; darah dagingnya. ia tidak mungkin membunuhnya.

"T-tapi kita masih SMA"

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya. menggenggam pada seprai semakin kuat. "Tapi itu kenyataannya. ku-kumohon Naru kau jangan tingggalkan aku"

"Bodoh!"

Memenjamkan mata dengan refleks ketika bersiap mendapat seubah pukulan. Ia justru setelah itu yang ia rasakan adalah sebuah pelukan

"e-eh?" Sasuke mengerjap mata bingung.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. matanya berbinar menatap Sasuke. "Aku akan jadi ayah!"

"E-eh?" hanya kalimat itu yang kembali terulang oleh gadis bersurai biru gelap itu.

Naruto nyengir lebar. "Kita akan jadi orang tua Suke! aku akan segera mengurus pernikahan kita!"

"A-apa?"

**"Dan kala itu, aku hanya dapat bereaksi bagai orang bodoh. sama bodohnya sepertimu" catatan diary halaman 181**

**2.****Lebay**

Naruto terus mondar mandir. bergumam tidak jelas, dan kadang mengacak rambutnya**. **membuat Sasuke kesal karena membacanya terganggu.

"Kau kenapa?!" ia mengucapkannya dengan kesal.

Naruto berhenti. memandang Sasuke sebentar dan kemudian duduk di kursi di samping Sasuke. "Aku hanya kepikiran beberapa hal"

"..."

diamnya Sasuke berarti menyuruh Naruto melanjutkan cerita. khas Uchiha biasanya.

"Itu... bagaimana kalau..."

"...?"

"Ba-bagaiman kalau..."

"..."

"Itu... anu..."

"Cepat katakan _dobe_!"

"E-ekkkh?! jangan ngejutin gitu napa _Teme_! kalau aku jantungan gimana?!"

"Hn, itu yang kuharapkan"

"Ekhhhhh?! kejam!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Sudah. cepat katakan. lalu segera pergi dari sini"

"Oh ayolah~" Naruto mengusap perut Sasuke yang sedikit membuncit. Sasuke telah memasuki usia kandungan bulan ke kelima. "Aku masih ingin bersama Boruto kita lebih lama"

"Boruto?"

mata biru itu berbinar. "Iya! nama anak kita!"

"Mengapa kau seyakin itu anak kita laki laki?"

"Yah... itu tadi yang aku takutin!"

"?"

"Pokoknya semoga anak kita laki laki! jangan perempuan!"

"Kenapa?"

tubuh Naruto bergidik. "Aku gak tahan! bagaimana aku bisa aku hidup dengan dua perempuan dengan wajah batu dan pelit kata?! oh, tidak, jangan sampai terjadi! aku harus banyak mengajarinya agar sifatnya tidak semenyebalkan ibunya yang—"

dan kata kata itu tak pernah selesai karena sebuah buku mendarat diwajahnya

**"Kadang aku berpikir telah salah memilih pedamping hidup"**** catatan diary halaman 189**

**3\. Mesum**

mereka kini telah berada di mall. mencari barang barang untuk bayi. walau Naruto bilang ini terlalu cepat, namun Sasuke ingin semuanya telah terencana sejak awal. dan jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke berbelanja hingga selama ini. terlebih ia terlalu pilih pilih. Naruto hanya dapat memijit kepalanya. akhir akhir ini Sasuke jadi agak pemarah. pengaruh kehamilan, mungkin?

"Naruto, bagusan yang biru atau hijau?" Sasuke memperlihatkan sebuah baju bayi pada Naruto.

"biru"

"Tapi kurasa bagusan merah"

"Terserah kau saja"

"Tapi biru juga bagus"

oh, ini bakal lama

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang wanita berkacamata mendekati mereka. dibajunya tertera nama Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ah, menurut anda bagusan mana?" Sasuke menunjukkan kedua baju itu.

"Menurut saya biru. itu jenis yang akhir akhir ini sering laku. bahannya juga bagus." jawab wanita itu.

"Tuh kan!" Naruto berseru.

"Kalau begitu aku pilih ini" Sasuke meletakkan baju berwarna merah itu kembali ke asalnya. dan ketika ia kembali memandang wanita itu, wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksukaan. bukan pada wanita itu, namun pada Naruto.

wanita itu kembali berdiri, dia tadi mengambil kacamatanya yang jatuh. "Ah, maaf, apa yang anda katakan tadi?"

"Bukan apa apa" dan Sasuke menginjak kaki Naruto.

"Aww! Suke apa-apaan sih?!"

Hinata hanya tertawa melihat kedua pasangan ini. ia kemudian menoleh ke arah lain ketika ia dipanggil oleh pelanggan lain. "Saya ke sana dulu kalau begitu." dan ia kemudian pergi.

"Senang ya melihat belahan dada perempuan lain?"

"N-nggak kok!"

Sasuke mendengus, dan kemudian meninggalkan Naruto

"Hei! suke tunggu!"

**"Apa ia tidak bisa hanya memandang padaku? atau aku yang terlalu posesif?" catatan diary halaman 1****94**

**5\. kadang terlalu protektif**

Sasuke berhenti berjalan. matanya memandang akan apa yang ada dibalik kaca di di sampingnya. begitu menggodanya. ia sangat ingin itu.

Naruto yang merasakan Sasuke berhenti berjalan, menoleh ke belakang. mendekatinya, dan melihat apa yang dipandangi Sasuke. setelah itu, ia segera menjauhi gadis itu dari sana sesegera mungkin sebelum terlambat.

"AKu ingin itu..."

"Tidak boleh"

"Tapi aku ingin itu!"

Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke. menghembuskan nafas, dan berkata dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kata, "Boleh. tapi nanti. tahan dulu. bukan sekarang"

"Kau terlalu khawatir"

"Itu demi anak kita. kau tidak boleh makan makanan yang berpengawet, itu tidak baik bagi kandungan"

dan dengan itu, Sasuke berjalan dengan wajah cemberut hingga pulang

**"Dia jadi cerewet ketika aku mengandung. nggak boleh itulah, nggak boleh inilah." catatan diary halaman 1****95**

**6\. terlihat kuat, namun rapuh di dalam**

"Naru?"

"A-ah Sasuke! me-mengapa kau belum tidur?"

"Kau sendiri mengapa ada di sini? dan... menangis?"

Naruto mengusap air matanya. "A-aku hanya kelilipan"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau pikir aku dapat dibohongi" ia kemudian duduk di samping Naruto. Sempat kesusahan karena perutnya yang semakin membuncit. Dan kemudian ia mengambil akan apa yang di sembunyikan pemuda pirang itu. "Mereka orang tuamu?" Sasuke menunjukkan apa yang ia ambil. sebuah foto keluarga dengan bayi dalam kendongan mereka.

sempat terdiam, Naruto akhirnya mengangguk. "Ya. itu mereka. ini pertama kalinya kau melihat mereka ya?"

Sasuke membalas dengan gumaman. ia kemudian menatap foto itu. "Kau merindukan mereka?"

hening

"Itu yang membuatmu akhir akhir ini murung?"

Naruto menggeleng

"Lalu?"

Naruto kemudian menatap pada pria pada foto itu. "Kau tau kan, aku telah yatim piatu sejak bayi. dan anak kita selalu mengingatkanku pada orang yang dapat kukatakan ayah" ia terdiam. "Aku tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang ayah. apa aku... dapat menjadi ayah yang baik?"

"..."

Sasuke meletakkan foto itu. menggenggam tangan Naruto, dan tersenyum tipis. "Menurutmu?"

**"Ia selalu mendukungku. mengobati perasaanku jika terluka. dan juga memberi nasehat yang berguna. namun mengapa ia selalu menahan beban dirinya sendiri? mengapa ia tidak mau mengandalkanku?" catatan diary halaman 19****6**

**7\. bodohnya minta ampun**

"Jadi... kau gagal lagi dalam ulangan fisika?"

"e-ehehehe"

Sasuke melenguh. "Sepertinya aku salah memilih suami"

"Kejam sekali!" Naruto memegang dadanya. "Setidaknya aku bagus dibidang olahraga! novelku juga laris dipasaran!"

"Hn"

"Dasar menyebalkan"

"Apa kau bilang tadi?"

"Bu-bukan apa apa!"

Sasuke menunjukkan hasil ulangan Naruto di depan wajah. "Pokoknya kau harus mendapat nilai bagus ketika remedy nanti." jari telunjuk dan tengahnya kemudian membuat gerakan seolah memotong. Layaknya gunting. "Jika tidak... bersiap untuk punyamu kupotong"

Naruto bergidik. memeluk tubuhnya yang tiba tiba menggigil. "Me-me-memotong apa?"

"**Walau pada akhirnya ia menjadi seorang pembuat novel yang sukses di masa mendatang, namun tetap saja tidak merubah fakta bahwa ia bodoh" catatan diary ke ****199**

**8\. selalu tidak terduga**

Sasuke memasuki rumah dengan perasaan sebal. dokter telah mengatakan bahwa ia jangan banyak pikiran... tapi tetap saja rasanya hatinya terasa panas. Naruto, tanpa memberitahunya apa apa, langsung menghilang ketika ia bangun pagi tadi. dan hanya sebuah catatan yang ia temukan di kulkas yang mengatakan bahwa ia harus pergi karena suatu urusan. padahal ia ingin memintanya mengantar dirinya ke dokter untuk mencek kandungan hari ini.

berjalan dengan agak kesusahan karena badannya sudah seperti ada dua, ia berjalan ke ruang dapur untuk minum. ia mendengar suara senandung dari sana. sepertinya Naruto.

"Naruto kau ke mana sa— ada apa ini?" Sasuke langsung bertanya heran ketika melihat dapur cukup berantakan. alisnya berkerut menatap pada pemuda itu yang belepotan.

"Ah! kau sudah datang Suke" Naruto nyengir. membawa sebuah kue dikedua tangannya dengan lilin berangka 17. "Selamat ulang tahun! kue ini buatanku sendiri. pasti enak"

"**Dan walau akan semua kekuranganmu, aku tetap mencintaimu. kau selalu ada di sisiku, dan itu yang kubutuhkan" catatan diary ke 200**

Ah, pair favorit saya nomor dua. Bisa tinggalin jejak reader-sama?


End file.
